Indirect light is a pleasing manner of providing the light required for various tasks. With indirect light, less foot-candles (quantity of light) is required to provide the same illumination levels as with direct light. The infinite reflector series allows you the possibility of indirect illumination in the most unique and innovative way. Reflectors permit you to redirect light.
The IRS (Infinite Reflector Series) offers the opportunity of infinite lighting design. You have a choice of reflective surfaces and shapes of reflectors to provide you infinite bouncing beams of light to illuminate various objects. You can with one source illuminate infinite objects or you can with infinite sources illuminate one object. You can redefine existing spaces with interceptors (reflectors) portable or fixed. The method of fixing to floors, walls or ceilings can be accomplished with clamps, suction cups, mounting plates, cables (stainless steel, nylon, rubber, rope, etc.), or tubes, as well as other means.
Interceptors (reflectors) can be placed in inaccessible places while the lamp source is placed in an accessible location and obtain the same results as if the source were in an inaccessible location. As an example, in a ceiling of 30 feet or more, which might normally have recessed fixtures, you can place reflectors. The light source could be mounted on walls at 6 or 8 feet in height (easily accessible). The light would be directed towards the reflectors, which would in turn redirect the light in a similar manner of a downlight. The reflector, therefore, replaces the source of illumination. As a result, high ceilings no longer present a relamping problem. In addition, wiring cost savings can be achieved, as it may no longer be necessary to run wiring in the ceiling.